


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-3

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-3

第三章、冠冕

「德意志所仰賴普魯士的，不是自由主義，而是軍事實力。當前的重大問題不是靠演說和多數決所能決定的，而是靠鐵和血。」

鐵血宰相的宣言引起普魯士全國譁然，成為議會和輿論交相攻擊的對象。普魯士殿下則信守承諾，統率軍隊成為他最堅實的後盾，精心算計，以武力推動德意志的統一。

他們先與奧地利聯合戰勝丹麥，吞併德語地區石勒蘇益格與荷爾斯泰因。接著激怒奧地利，成功挑起一場被稱作「兄弟之戰」的德意志戰爭。

「回去告訴那個奧地利的猶大：休想再利用俄羅斯一絲一毫！破壞歐洲均勢又如何？你們不也在作七千萬人大德意志帝國的白日夢。」

這一次，俄羅斯殿下不再維護曾經的盟友，他拒絕奧地利的求援，沉默而堅定地支持普魯士殿下的行動，使普軍得以毫無顧忌地在歐洲中央戰鬥，僅僅七個星期，便擊敗與自己爭執一個半世紀之久的對頭。

1866年7月，當普軍大獲全勝的消息傳回國內後，普魯士舉國歡騰，無數民眾奔上街頭、酒館甚至王宮門前，高聲為他們的祖國、君王以及首相歡呼。

「看！本大爺把他們全部都打敗了，全部、全部、全部！」

柏林的夏洛騰堡王宮內，凱旋而歸的普魯士殿下陷入狂喜之中，他抓住俾斯麥的雙肩猛力搖晃，把對方搖得頭昏眼花。

「漢諾威、黑森、拿騷、法蘭克福——這些全都會變成本大爺的。哇哈哈哈哈！終於把傲慢的奧地利小少爺徹底趕出德意志了，看那些吵死人的議員和媒體還敢批評本大爺什麼？」

「停、停……我可不是軍人，經不起您這樣折騰。」

普魯士首相如今已年過半百，兩鬢班白，前額有著深深的皺紋。他走到窗邊對歡呼的民眾揮手致意，才轉頭向普魯士殿下問道：

「聽說您把『那一位』從法蘭克福帶回來了？」

「當然，既然德意志邦聯解散，他就沒有任何理由待在法蘭克福。」

基爾伯特點點頭，從侍從手中接過嬌小的德意志男孩，抱到俾斯麥麵前給他看。

「原來這就是傳說中的……德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國。」

俾斯麥上下打量沈睡中的金髮男孩，沒有欣喜或敬愛，反而帶著淡淡的警惕與不安。

「自從法蘭西斯和小少爺把德意志地區破壞得一蹋糊塗後，他已經沈睡兩個多世紀，本大爺也等了兩個多世紀。」

基爾伯特沒有意識到俾斯麥的不對勁，他伸出左手，輕輕撫摸男孩柔軟的臉頰。

「先成立北德意志邦聯，再吞併南德四邦……等到小德意志帝國完成之時，你總該醒來了吧？」

「請恕我失禮，但有個問題我不得不向您請教。」

驀地，俾斯麥摒退所有的侍從，關上門窗，再朝普魯士殿下深深一鞠躬。

「從血腥的1848年以來，革命的陰靈始終在這片土地上徘徊，暴亂的民眾已然食髓知味，叫囂要一個統一的德意志國家。如果不迎合併利用這洶湧的民族主義浪潮，它就會被自由主義和社會主義者所用，從而把普魯士王國吞沒。」

普魯士首相抬起頭來，定定直視自己的祖國，他神情嚴肅、目光銳利，彷彿在質詢嫌犯的法官一般。

「對，普魯士唯一既可靠又持久的盟友，若有心爭取的話，就是德意志。德意志的統一是大勢所趨，但有個前提－－它必須受普魯士控制，而我效忠的永遠只有普魯士王國……但您呢？您效忠的對象究竟為何？」註1

突如其來的質問讓普魯士殿下立刻愣住，他嘴巴幾次張闔，卻說不出話來，聽任俾斯麥說下去。

一句又一句，像是用鞭子抽打他的心臟一般，火辣辣地疼。

「我是一個普魯士人！一個世世代代定居普魯士、效忠普魯士的容克。」

「為此，我要建立由普魯士領導的德意志帝國，要為您奪得德意志的霸權、為您締造普魯士的光榮。」

「但您呢？這個早已腐朽卻由您賦予新生的古老帝國，對您來說是怎樣的存在？為何您對他如此執著，心心唸唸想讓使之甦醒過來？」

基爾伯特沒有回答，或者說，無法回答。

為何要喚醒這名沉眠於王座之上的稚齡帝王？基爾伯特從未認真思考過這個問題，對他而言，那曾是如此地自然而然又理所當然。

「騎士就該效忠他的君王，哪裡需要囉哩囉唆的理由？」

數百年前的條頓騎士團或許會如此回答，然而，在被霍亨佐倫王室繼承，尤其是遇見弗裡茨老爹以後，普魯士王國再也無法說出這樣的話來。

腓特烈大帝的治國原則，是永遠的「普魯士國家利益至上」。在這個絕對的前提下，人民受「國家第一公僕」驅使，為祖國的強盛犧牲奉獻。

直到如今，平民、軍人、學者、官吏……依然有眾多國民將精神與性命獻給普魯士王國，為他而生、為他而死，無論階級職業或性別。

而被深愛著的自己，又怎能辜負他們的期待，反而一心一意，只想成就另一個古老而遙遠的帝國？

1867年7月，北德憲法生效，北德意志邦聯正式成立。

1868年3月，俄普締結互保協定，約定一旦普法戰爭爆發，俄軍會集結於邊境，威嚇奧地利嚴守中立。註2

簽約儀式結束後，普王邀請俄皇一行人前往波茨坦的無憂宮，兩位君王閒話家常噓寒問暖，上演一齣舅甥情深的戲碼，只是不知道其中的水分有多少。

普魯士殿下最討厭這一類的應酬，不耐煩地打了第十三個哈欠，同時也被普魯士首相瞪了第十三次後，他終於忍耐不住，隨便捏造個理由開溜，附帶一頭自動黏上來的大白熊。

「看來基爾和俾斯麥先生真的成為德意志的英雄了，唉……真可惜，如果七星期戰爭失敗，你們就能成為歐洲第一的混蛋。」

看到長廊上一幅薩多瓦會戰的油畫時，伊凡摟住基爾伯特的右肩，半真半假地感嘆。

「話說回來，基爾這次總該支付報酬了吧？」

「呿、打得要死要活的是本大爺，俄羅斯明明一顆子彈一塊麵包都沒出，憑什麼跟普魯士要報酬？」

基爾伯特當然知道俄羅斯的友善中立對普魯士的幫助有多大，但該有的外交協定都簽了，這頭終年發情的北極熊索討的，肯定是另一種形式的「報酬」。

最近應付議會、訓練軍隊和發展國政已經耗盡他的精力，才不想在這時又被榨乾一次！

「就憑俄羅斯什麼都沒做，基爾真小氣……」

伊凡一臉委屈地指控，基爾伯特則撇過頭，理直氣壯地耍賴。

「反正就是一句話，休想！」

走進放置神聖羅馬身體的房間時，伊凡抱起沈睡中的金髮男孩，好奇地左瞧右瞧，一下捏捏小手、一下戳戳小臉，玩得不亦樂乎。

「這麼多年沒見，神聖羅馬還是一樣的小耶！」

「他現在不叫神聖羅馬了，那個名號早就被該死的科西嘉矮子親手扼殺。Deutschlands Wiedergeburt（德意志重生），這個口號你總該聽過吧？」

基爾伯特東翻西找，從置物箱中取出一面黑紅金三色的旗幟，攤開來現給伊凡看，中間紅色的部分，正繡著“Deutschlands Wiedergeburt”的字樣。註3

「他最初的名字是德意志王國，羅馬帝國是後來被教宗加冕而添上去的名號，即使神聖羅馬帝國滅亡，德意志的民族意識、文化傳統依然存在。」

「德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國」已是歷史的塵埃，僅剩泛黃的史書頑固地留存那曾經的輝煌。

「德意志」卻始終存在，因德意志人民的認同與渴慕而存在，只要完成政治的統一，便能以德意志之名重獲新生。

「至於原因，那些史學家和哲學家提出很多假設，但是到現在還吵吵鬧鬧沒有確切的結論，反正……活著就好。」

基爾伯特把金髮男孩抱到自己手上，順勢靠坐在伊凡的懷中，頭顱枕著他厚實的胸膛。伊凡配合地調整姿勢，讓基爾伯特可以坐得舒服一些，享受這難得的溫和平靜。

這些年來的局勢變化太大，他們必須繃緊神經去應付，也唯有在同為「國家」的彼此面前，才能暫時放鬆。

「菲利克斯和托理斯也活得好好的，但母親就去世了，在韃靼人的二次侵略之後。」

「基輔羅斯應該是在十三世紀滅亡的，你還記得嗎？小時候的事。」

「嗯，我記得有姊姊、娜塔利亞，還有總是在內鬥的羅斯王公、兇狠但乖乖繳稅就沒事的金帳汗國……」

伊凡扳著手指一一點名，在心裡附註一句：外加一隻掉下冰湖的笨蛋騎士。

「那基爾呢？我記得你以前叫聖母瑪麗亞……」

「停停停！別說那個丟死人的名字，本大爺是騎士、最強最帥氣的條頓騎士團。」

基爾伯特搥了伊凡大腿一下讓他住口，沈默一會後，才用長滿粗繭的左手握住金髮男孩小小軟軟的手，神色充滿懷念。

「那時本大爺跟他差不多大，但已經要拿劍跟異教徒作戰，先是耶路撒冷、埃及，再跑到普魯士去，就這樣四處流浪。」

曾經的條頓戰神靠在斯拉夫青年的懷中，低聲訴說跨越六個世紀，遙遠的童年回憶。

為何要效忠神聖羅馬帝國？

為何要統一德意志喚醒沈睡中的年幼帝王？

兩年前，普魯士首相的質疑宛如當頭棒喝，讓基爾伯特不得不去正視被自己忽略已久的問題，在從頭看完《本大爺日記》後，他才有了模模糊糊的答案。

最初的契機，來自於年幼的憧憬。

小小的條頓騎士對一個能認同自己、接納自己的君主的渴慕。

「願上天給我們機會戰鬥，在這裡保衛我們的君王。騎士要為領主辛苦備嚐，丟些血肉也理所應當——我們呢？薩爾查，既然本大爺是騎士，總該有守護的對象吧？」

「有啊，我們守護的是天主。」

「天主才不用我們守護，騎士應該效忠英明的君王，帥氣的、忠誠的……就像效忠查理曼大帝的羅蘭一樣。為什麼我們就沒有君王也沒有土地，非要這樣四處流浪？」

那時的基爾伯特剛讀完《羅蘭之歌》，滿腦子全是天真浪漫的騎士精神，在這之前，他奉教皇之命東征西討，已經流浪了整整四分之一個世紀。註4

條頓騎士團第四任團長赫爾曼‧馮‧薩爾查最終熬不過他的糾纏，讓小小騎士跨坐在自己肩上，前往夕陽西沈的方向。

「我是德意志的子民而你是德意志騎士團，如果非要在天主之外尋找值得侍奉的君王，那就只有德意志了，我們的故鄉——Deutschland」註5

「德意志……」

年幼的條頓騎士反覆咀嚼這個名詞，敲敲薩爾查的頭問道：「那裡也有本大爺的『同類』嗎？」

「當然，他比你大幾百歲，還有個響亮的名字——德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國。但在謁見他之前，要先大鬧一場，弄點見面禮才行。」

「又有架可以打了嗎？嘿嘿！本大爺最喜歡這個。」

他們招來許許多多十字軍的兄弟，用劍與火佔領原本屬於異教徒的普魯士地區，最後薩爾查利用他和神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的友誼，使之頒下金璽詔書，承認條頓騎士團為國家，位於普魯士的宗教騎士團國家。

那一天，純金的王座光彩輝煌，其上端坐德意志的主人——神聖羅馬帝國，條頓騎士團單膝下跪向他宣誓效忠，卻心不甘情不願，只是做做表面功夫。

在基爾伯特想來，帥氣的騎士要效忠的是像查理曼大帝一樣的英雄王，才不是一個幾百年來都長不大的死小孩。

此後的兩個世紀裡，條頓騎士團在東歐縱橫馳騁，對名義上的君主不甚在意，直到慘敗於波蘭與立陶宛聯邦，被迫割讓西普魯士並臣服他們為止。

「那時的皇帝是哈布斯堡家族的腓特烈三世，他完全看不起本大爺這個帝國的邊角柱，把求援的信使打發回去，說波蘭要的話就拿去。」

說到這，基爾伯特重重哼了一聲，將懷中的男孩抱緊一些，才放柔聲音，繼續說下去。

「可是，他不一樣……他不聽小少爺的話，千里迢迢從法蘭克福跑來哥尼斯堡見本大爺，只為了親口說一聲：對不起，你是我的家人，我卻無法庇護你。」

那一刻，桀驁不遜的條頓騎士被觸動了。

只因那是第一次有「同類」在乎他、將他視為同伴，而他已孤獨了太久太久。

「那時本大爺就想，比起任性的娘娘腔，效忠這樣一個可愛的小男孩也沒什麼不好。反正本大爺是Deutscher Orden（德意志騎士團），侍奉德意志的主人——德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國也算正常。」

伊凡聽得有些吃味，他偏頭咬了銀髮青年的耳垂一口，不滿地反駁道：

「明明一點都不正常，俄羅斯就沒有斯拉夫需要效忠。而且基爾早就不是騎士團，是普魯士王國了。」

基爾伯特點點頭，帶著深深的疲倦與無奈。

「對，已經不是了。」

自從阿爾佈雷希特將條頓騎士團世俗化，改為普魯士公國後，他就被神聖羅馬帝國皇帝頒下詔書，徹底逐出帝國。

在那之後，基爾伯特對神聖羅馬的情感越來越複雜，尤其在被霍亨佐倫王室繼承，與勃蘭登堡合併以後。

有被排斥於帝國之外的憤怒不甘；有傳承自七大選帝侯之一的勃蘭登堡的誓約忠誠；有在三十年戰爭中袖手旁觀，坐視帝國敗亡的後悔歉疚；還有一種天真的、浪漫的，想要保護一位命運多舛的年幼帝王的騎士精神。

統一德意志地區，喚醒神聖羅馬帝國，讓全歐洲都不敢再瞧不起自己，都不得不讚嘆普魯士王國的強大。想想，那是會多麼地帥氣？

「可是，早就已經不是了，什麼都不是……」

普魯士殿下喃喃自語，一遍又一遍地提醒自己，帶著說不出的悵然。

漫長的靜默後，基爾伯特站起身來，小心翼翼地將德意志男孩放回床上，怔怔地凝視他已然浮現淡淡血色的臉蛋。

「基爾？」

伊凡也站起身來，走上前將銀髮青年摟在懷中，卻詫異地發現，對方正在微微顫抖！

「我只有一個祖國，那就是德意志。你可以隨意解散普魯士，沒有人會對他的毀滅感到遺憾，那將會被認為是無比幸運的……只要能建立德意志就好。」

基爾伯特緩緩說道，每說出一個字，心就沈重一分。

「這是施泰因說的。改革普魯士王國，發起解放戰爭拯救普魯士的最大功臣說的。連他都這樣……哈哈！真是太可笑了，不是嗎？」

這些年來，普魯士殿下一天比一天渴望德意志的統一，卻也一天比一天……懼怕德意志的統一。

——普魯士？那不就是塊鋪路石？

——去死吧、去死吧！我們要的是德意志，普魯士的價值只在於統一德意志。

他彷彿聽得到那些德意志民族主義者或輕視或諷刺的譏嘲，明知仍有更多愛著自己的子民，依然克制不住從心底竄升而出的恐慌。

終有一天，年幼的帝王會從沈眠之中甦醒，重新成為德意志的主宰。

但普魯士呢？一旦德意志帝國成立，普魯士王國又該如何是好？

「我要獻給您天下諸王的冠冕。」

第一次西理西亞戰爭爆發之初，腓特烈大帝曾笑著對摯愛的祖國如此許諾，未來的某一天，普魯士殿下卻要將一切的榮耀獻給另一個國度，親手為另一個帝王戴上皇冠。

讓普魯士王國再也不是個獨立的國家。

「喂！笨熊。你說……本大爺這樣做，真的可以嗎？」

寒意蔓延至全身，讓基爾伯特的顫抖越來越大，最後腿一軟跪倒在地。

「要是真的滅亡了，老爹一定會很生氣、很難過的吧？還有威廉、路易絲、約克、布呂歇爾……一定都會失望的……」

伊凡有些不知所措，只能加大力道，緊緊抱住基爾伯特顫抖不已的身體，為對方難得的脆弱感到無比心疼。

他討厭德意志，因為那會搶走基爾對自己的注意與關愛。

但他更討厭難過消沈的基爾、討厭不再笑得囂張欠扁的基爾，非常、非常討厭！

德意志已經無所謂了，他只想看到基爾的笑容，溫暖的、耀眼的，彷彿能驅散一切風雪和嚴寒的微笑。

「基爾，我們走。」

思索許久，伊凡終於在心中暗暗下了決定，他硬拖著基爾伯特離開無憂宮，命人準備馬車，前往安葬普魯士歷代國王的格列森大教堂。

「該死的你又再發什麼瘋？笨熊。」

伊凡不理會基爾伯特的反抗，緊緊握住他的右手，走進陰暗而莊嚴的地下墓室，普魯士最偉大的王者——腓特烈大帝長眠的所在。

「你不是要問腓特烈嗎？那就在這裡好好跟他說。」

「哼！要說也不用在你面前說。」

基爾伯特不悅地皺起眉頭，下意識地不敢正視老爹的墓碑，就像犯了錯，怕被嚴厲的父親責罵一般。

「基爾不說，那我就幫忙說。」

「別說笑了，本大爺沒空陪你在這裡耗時間。」

基爾伯特想轉身離開，卻被箝入伊凡冰冷的懷抱中，微熱的呼吸在自己的耳際和髮間飄散。

「我們沒有祖國，只有霍亨佐倫能賜給我們一個祖國，感謝您願意實現我等的宿願——這是替施泰因說的。」

斯拉夫青年的懷抱強勢而溫柔，彷彿在守護世界上最重要的珍寶。基爾伯特掙扎一會卻徒勞無功，只好任由他擁著自己，靜靜感受他的氣息與心跳。

「教育、文化、哲學、軍事……是的，普魯士已為自己贏得德意志以及全世界的尊敬——這是替洪堡說的。」

「我深信，即使物換星移，您的名字也將伴隨榮耀，永遠銘刻在時光的長廊裡——這是替路易絲說的。」

「即使遠嫁他鄉，我也會永遠以身為普魯士王國的子民為榮——這是替凱薩琳說的。」

伊凡提了一個又一個名字，曾經在基爾伯特生命中駐留過的人類的名字，最後伸出大手，溫柔地撫摸他的頭顱。

「辛苦了，您做得非常好。普魯士不再是個王國也無所謂，只要你幸福就好——這是替腓特烈說的。」

一個多世紀前，腓特烈大帝也會像這樣，用那溫暖厚實的大手，摸摸祖國銀色的頭顱稱讚。

「你可以把我當成你的弗裡茨老爹撒嬌，這是俄羅斯的特別服務喔！基爾限定。」

「一點也不像，而且他們根本不會說這種話，笨蛋！」

基爾伯特緊緊抓住伊凡的前襟，把臉埋入他的圍巾裡，好掩飾自己泛紅的眼眶，胸口漲滿難以名狀的情緒。

他是普魯士王國的化身、是民眾精神的寄託，必須每天自信滿滿意氣風發，不願也不能表現自己的軟弱。

但他仍然擁有人類的感情、擁有人類的脆弱，會迷惘、會疲倦、會茫然、會……偶爾偶爾的，需要依靠。

彼得、腓特烈、凱薩琳、施泰因、亞歷山大……近乎無盡的生命裡，基爾伯特與伊凡一次又一次對人類產生感情，然後一次又一次為失去而傷痛，最終只剩彼此，同為國家化身的存在。

不知不覺間，他們已在一起快兩個世紀，和許許多多無法忘卻的人類邂逅又訣別，共享無數或美好或悲苦的回憶，仔細想想，那是多麼地不可思議。

「沒有任何東西可以改變我內心的靈魂，我將依照我自以為正直的路線前進，成就我自認為光榮的事業。」註6

話聲甫落，伊凡讓基爾伯特轉過身，正視腓特烈大帝的墓碑。

「那您呢？請親口跟我說，您內心真正想做的是什麼？我親愛的殿下。」

基爾伯特低頭不語，跪在地上撫摸他最最喜愛的弗理茨老爹的墓碑，觸手是一片冰涼，源源不絕的暖意卻自胸口湧出，化去他積累多年的迷茫與不安。

「我在此以普魯士國王的身份，對基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特下達最初與最後的命令……一定要幸福啊！笨兒子。」

恍惚中，基爾伯特想起普魯士國王臨終的遺言，還有那慈祥又帶點狡獪的微笑。他再也忍不住，放任滾燙的淚水滑落在冰冷的墓碑上，其中安息曾給他無限溫暖，彷彿父親一樣的存在。

「統一……本大爺還是想要統一德意志。」

流出最後一滴淚水後，基爾伯特用伊凡的圍巾擦擦臉，神情明朗而堅定，不復之前的迷惘與陰霾。

就像伊凡說的，現在的他是普魯士王國而非條頓騎士團，必須為自己的國民負責、為自己的利益打算，沒辦法單純作為一名騎士，無怨無悔地守護另一名帝王。

但他仍然要統一德意志，出於自己的意志。

這來自於條頓騎士團的忠誠與服從、來自於德意志民族的情感與宿願，以及更重要的，來自於普魯士王國的血性與傲氣，基爾伯特的、全國民眾的。

不允許自己的民族矮人一截、不允許自己的國土四分五裂，要奪得霸權成為真正的泱泱大國，躋身於世界列強之間。

德意志的統一勢在必行，而他只能一步又一步地走下去，和整個普魯士王國一起。

「我聽見了，你的願望。」

伊凡微微一笑，努力忽略胸口揮之不去的酸澀。

「那，我以俄羅斯帝國之名宣誓：如果德意志對普魯士很好，他就可以不用工作來找俄羅斯玩；如果德意志對普魯士不好，俄羅斯就會把他從德意志那邊搶過來。」

說著，伊凡捧起基爾伯特的臉，在他的額頭上輕輕一吻，真摯的、虔誠的，有些苦澀也有些甜蜜，帶著醉人的暈眩感，直直傳入他心底。

「別擔心，不管如何，我都會一直陪在你身邊——這是替最喜歡、最喜歡基爾的伊凡說的。」

德意志又如何？伊凡天真地相信，或者說硬逼自己相信，存在與彼此之間的，是用長達數百年的糾纏交織而成，任誰也斬不斷的牽絆。

1870年9月，在普魯士首相的精心籌畫下，法皇拿破崙三世對普魯士宣戰，普法戰爭自此爆發。

「還記得黎希留嗎？還記得拿破崙嗎？千萬記得——這是一場民族之戰！法蘭西是支解德意志的兇手更是統一德意志的阻礙，現在，該是我們把這塊最大的擋路石踢開的時候了。」註7

隨著普魯士殿下的呼籲與報紙媒體的煽動，德意志民族的情感空前地高漲，軍隊以驚人的速度和紀律集結至前線，在色當之役擊敗法軍並俘虜法皇后，便所向披靡，踏著鮮血與屍體鋪成的道路前往巴黎。

「人類創造歷史，而武力成就帝國」－－普魯士殿下以他銳不可擋的軍隊，傲然向歐洲昭示這個羅馬時代以來，無比殘酷又無可辯駁的真理。

「我們奉上帝之命的普魯士國王威廉，德意志聯邦的諸王公與自由市一致請我們重整中斷六十餘年的帝國威嚴，請我們重建帝國以保持這樣的威嚴……」註8

牆壁金輝閃爍，佈滿精巧的蔓藤花紋綴飾，富麗堂皇的鏡廳之中，身著白色軍裝的帝國宰相捧著《致德意志人民宣言書》高聲朗誦。

1701年1月18日，腓特烈一世於柯尼斯堡加冕為普魯士國王，一百七十年後的同一天，普魯士國王威廉一世於凡爾賽宮加冕為德意志皇帝。註9

在刻意安排的巧合下，霍亨佐倫王室締造前所未有的輝煌，儘管皇帝本人數度拒絕那頂屬於德意志而非普魯士的冠冕，儘管覆滅普魯士的毒素已在陰影之中蔓延。

象徵性的儀式完成之後，新任的德意志皇帝走下台階，眾多觀禮者也自覺地後退，將空間留給薩克森、巴伐利亞、黑森……留給那些不再是國家的「國家」。

普魯士殿下率先出列，擦身而過的那一刻，侍立於王座之旁的帝國宰相向他低聲問道：「您已經有所覺悟了嗎？殿下。」

他愣了一愣，沒有立即回答。

今天清晨，年老的普魯士國王才拉著普魯士殿下的手，悲傷地傾訴：「我們埋葬了古老的普魯士王朝。」

野心勃勃的威廉太子卻毫不在乎地回應：「無所謂，您將是偉大的德意志皇帝。」

基爾伯特的心微微發涼，他下意識地轉過頭去，視線撥過人群，落在靜靜立於牆邊、似乎與周圍興奮的群眾處於不同世界的斯拉夫青年身上。那是作為友邦，被邀請前來觀禮的俄羅斯帝國。

察覺到基爾伯特的視線，伊凡露出甜甜的笑容，紫色的眼眸瞬間明亮起來。他壓下心中隱隱的不安，張開口，用嘴形無聲地說道：

「我與你同在。」

下一秒，基爾伯特也笑了起來，自信而張揚的。

「當然沒有！」

他斬釘截鐵地回答俾斯麥，語氣是多年來未曾有過的輕快。

「有覺悟也好、沒覺悟也罷，我們都只能放手去幹，結果只有上帝才知道。」

在這個群眾已然覺醒的時代，個人的意志是如此地蒼白無力，他們都別無選擇，只能被那無形卻又無所不在的集體意識推動，持續往渾沌的明日前進。

「符騰堡……巴登……不萊梅……奧爾登堡……」

在普魯士王國的主持下，德意志各邦依序走上前，向王座之上的年幼帝王宣誓效忠。

最後，普魯士殿下走到王座之前單膝跪地，一手按住自己的心口，一手執起金髮男孩的右手背，輕輕一吻，正如六個世紀前，條頓騎士團臣服於神聖羅馬帝國一般。

觀禮的群眾屏息凝神，注視這莊嚴的一幕，場面安靜到連空氣也要凝結。

數十秒後，沈眠已久的帝國終於眼簾微動，緩緩睜開天藍色的眼睛，帶著淡淡的茫然。

觀禮的人群發出一陣騷動，想要歡呼，卻被普魯士殿下揮手制止。他有些緊張地清清嗓子，努力維持平靜的語氣，試探性地問道：

「您……記得我是誰嗎？」

男孩環顧四周，只覺每一個面孔都無比陌生。他努力搜索自己的記憶，卻發現它是一片空白。彷彿做了很長很長的夢，夢醒之時，無數畫面無數記憶迅速逸散，餘下淡淡的悵然，再也不留痕跡。

「對不起，我不記得你們了。」

他揉揉痠疼的雙眼，一臉認真地道歉。胸口空空蕩蕩，似乎失落了什麼非常、非常重要的東西，在那空幻的夢境裡。

「是嗎……」

普魯士殿下輕聲喟嘆，交織詫異與欣喜，失落之餘又有難以形容的慶幸，他頓了頓，才用微微發顫的聲音問道：

「那，知道自己是誰嗎？」

「德意志，我是德意志。」

男孩下意識地回答，那是早已銘刻在靈魂之上的名字。

身體依然是德意志的身體、靈魂依然是德意志的靈魂，被法蘭西皇帝公開處刑，結束長達二世紀凌遲般的沈睡後，屬於德意志王國、屬於神聖羅馬帝國的記憶卻蕩然無存。

宛如新生。

「對，你是德意志、是德意志、德意志……」

是德意志，而非神聖羅馬。

基爾伯特低聲覆述，頭腦混亂一片，德意志男孩卻在這時輕拉他的袖口，怯生生地詢問。

「那，請問大哥哥，您是……」

普魯士殿下來不及回答，俾斯麥已在眾人驚愕的注視中，走到他身旁單膝下跪，恭敬地說道：

「這位殿下是普魯士王國，是賦予您——德意志帝國新生的偉大兄長。」

帝國宰相的步伐沈穩、神情嚴肅，回答得無比堅定又無比自然，彷彿早已預演過千百次一般，只有沁出薄汗的額際與毫無血色的雙耳洩漏他內心的緊張。

他知道，這是最關鍵的一刻，是成是敗就看這一刻。

「哥哥？」

德意志男孩好奇地張大眼，仔細端詳眼前銀髮紅眸的俊美青年。一樣是清澈的天藍色眼眸，卻天真單純，不復昔日的成熟與哀傷。

「你是我的哥哥？」

「這……」

基爾伯特的心跳越來越快，嘴巴張了又闔、闔了又張，在承認與否認之間掙扎。猶豫間，俾斯麥湊到他耳邊，用只有二人聽到的音量低聲說道：

「這是最不會有爭議的稱謂，不是嗎？」

普魯士不能真正臣屬於德意志，但德意志更不可能臣屬於普魯士，兩種都會引發人民的不滿，儘管在實際上，未來的德意志帝國會由普魯士所控制。

用親屬關係取代臣屬關係，對地位微妙的普魯士來說，這確實是最好的相處方式。

在他面前的，是一個重獲新生的帝國，是一個親人、一個全新的關係。

或許，這樣也沒有什麼不好？

「……對！你是德意志，而我是你的哥哥普魯士。」

想通之後，普魯士殿下大笑出聲，忐忑已久的心也終於放了下來。他將德意志男孩抱到肩上，轉身向觀禮者高喊：

「看！這就是我們的德意志帝國，德意志高於一切！！！」

「德意志高於一切！！！」

鏡聽瞬間歡聲雷動，打破原先肅穆的氛圍，六百名軍官抽出配劍高高舉起，喝采聲一聲響過一聲，反覆六次才慢慢停止，人們神情激動，有的甚至流出喜悅的淚水。

這一刻，德意志民族已經等了整整二個世紀。

場面平靜下來後，普魯士殿下撫摸男孩柔軟的金髮，心中升起一股奇異的愛憐。

這是他的親人，承繼自日耳曼，擁有相同血緣的存在。

「讓哥哥為你取個名字好不好？」

既然重獲新生，那就乾脆讓您回歸原點。

「德意志的路德維希，從今以後，你的名字就是路德維希。」

——Ludwig der Deutsche

——德意志最初的君王之名。註10

註1 俾斯麥的德意志政策

本章開頭的兩句，和這段的第一句，都是俾斯麥的原話。

對當時人的來說，俾斯麥是親父「波茨坦傳統」的繼承者：強權政治、軍國主義，以及最重要的「普魯士國家利益至上」。

他自稱自己是「普魯士國家主義者」，他統一德意志，是為了普魯士的霸權，是為瞭解決因民族主義、自由主義高漲而產生的德意志問題。他愛的是普魯士而非德意志，德意志統一的前提，是要受普魯士控制。

就像歷史學家於爾根說的：「他首先想效忠普魯士國王，出於這一個目的，他統一了德意志，使普魯士王國成為德意志帝國內部一個強大的國家。」

俾斯麥自己也曾說過：「德意志問題必須解決，但前提是保證普魯士王國的利益不受侵害，而這只有排斥奧地利，在普魯士的領導下才能實現。」

註2 俄羅斯對德意志統一的幫助

當時的俄國太后是普王威廉一世的妹妹夏綠蒂公主，因此普王和俄皇亞歷山大二世是舅甥關係，俄皇和太后都重視家族感情，因此對普魯士格外友好。俾斯麥接任普魯士首相以後，更一直加意拉攏俄國。

1868年3月時，俄普締結互保協定，約定一旦普法戰爭爆發，俄軍會集結於邊境，威嚇奧地利嚴守中立。而在1870年普法戰爭爆發時，俄國也信守承諾，不僅保持友善中立，更約束奧地利，使之不敢協助法國。

哈夫納的《從俾斯麥到希特勒－－回顧德意志帝國》便簡要而清楚地說明兩國的友好關係：

「自從瓜分波蘭以來，尤其是在進行解放戰爭反抗拿破崙之後，普魯士與俄羅斯的關係就類似今日東德與蘇聯的情況，普魯士是一個與俄國結盟、或多或少必須依賴俄國善意的國家，並且從俄國方面獲得深厚的友誼。

普魯士雖然比俄國小了許多，地位不像俄國那樣重要，對俄國而言卻非常重要。一百年來，兩國之間便維持這種非常緊密的政治友誼，接著在1866和1870年的時候，俄國讓俾斯麥的普魯士無後顧之憂，得以先後傾全力與奧地利和法國作戰，促成德意志在普魯士的領導下獲得統一。」

註3 起源旗

1832年5月，有三萬民眾參加漢巴赫節的遊行，表達爭取德意志統一與民主的願望。他們使用被稱作Ur-Fahne（起源旗）黑紅金三色旗，中間部分有Deutschlands Wiedergeburt的字樣。（Wiedergeburt在德語中有再生、輪迴、重生、復活的意涵）

註4 羅蘭之歌

羅蘭之歌是11世紀的法蘭西騎士史詩，主角羅蘭是查理曼大帝的騎士。那句「願上天給我們機會戰鬥……」就是出自羅蘭之歌。

註5 條頓騎士團

Deutsche（德意志）原文為拉丁化的日爾曼語thiutisk，可寫作Teutonicus（條頓）。

條頓騎士團的德文全稱是「Orden der Bruder vom Deutschen Haus St Mariens in Jerusalem」（耶路撒冷的德意志聖瑪麗醫院騎士團），簡稱Deutscher Orden（德意志騎士團）它的拉丁文名稱是「Ordo Teutonicus」（條頓騎士團）。

註6 親父與施泰因

這句話是親父的名言。露樣之前所提到的施泰因、洪堡、路易絲王妃都是拿破崙戰爭時代，協助普魯士改革的重要人物。

「你可以隨意解散普魯士，沒有人會對他的毀滅感到遺憾……」這句話確實是身為普魯士改革三傑之一的施泰因說的。他和後來的俾斯麥相反，他改革普魯士，是為了利用普魯士的力量解放德意志。

註7 普法戰爭

1866年的普奧七星期戰爭，一般被稱作「德意志戰爭」，是同屬德意志民族的兩國的「兄弟之戰」，差別是其理念，也就是小德意志與大德意志的不同。

1870年的普法戰爭，卻是德意志第一次真正意義上的民族戰爭。法軍的敵人不只是普魯士王國，而是整個德意志民族。

三十年戰爭結束後，法國便將南德視為他的勢力範圍，阻礙德意志的統一。（我記得這個政策是路易十三時掌權的紅衣主教黎希留定下，並一直延續的，但忘記出自哪本書，不太確定）。拿破崙三世也曾說過：「只有俾斯麥尊重現狀，我才能保證和平，如果他把南德諸邦拉進北德意志聯邦，我們的大砲就會自動發射。」

同時，南部各邦始終存在反對普魯士的情緒，因此俾斯麥在他的回憶錄裡寫到：「填平祖國南北兩部分由於種種王朝感情、民族感情以及生活方式等原因，在歷史進程中形成的鴻溝的最有效辦法，就是與許多世紀來一直侵略我們的那個鄰國進行一場全民族的戰爭。」

而他確實成功了，普法戰爭藉由民族仇恨，激起德意志的民族情感，並以此團結德意志民族，終於使南德諸邦與之合作攻打法國，並答應加入德意志聯邦。

註8 加冕宣言書

文中引用的是加冕書最開頭的部分，也確實是俾斯麥宣讀的。

從宣言中也可以看到，對部分人來說，這是在「重建」而非「創立」一個屬於德意志的帝國（至少在情感上）。因此稱1871年的德意志帝國為「第二帝國」，納粹為「第三帝國」，第一帝國，自然是「德意志民族的神聖羅馬帝國」

1847年時，一位巴伐利亞貴族的話也可與之參照：「令人難堪的是在國外不能說我是德意志人，不能以自己船上飄著德意志國旗自豪，只能解釋說，我是一個黑森人、一的達姆施塔特人或一個比特堡人，我的祖國一度曾是強大的帝國，如今卻分成了三十八塊。」

註9 德意志皇帝

威廉一世的頭銜是Deutscher Kaiser（譯作「德意志皇帝」或「德意志人的皇帝」），代表被德意志各邦擁戴出來的共主，而非Kaiser von Deutschland（德國的皇帝），後者意味德國各邦對其有臣屬關係，而這是各邦君王不肯接受的。

但他本人其實不太願意加冕，認為這會使普魯士王國的傳統中斷，他曾說過：「我是一個普魯士人，還有普魯士人的血性，要這種東西做什麼？」當時的太子，也就是後來的威廉二世則大力促成此事。

這個稱號正顯示德意志與包括普魯士在內的德意志各邦的矛盾關係，各邦統合在一個德意志帝國裡，固然是民族主義在推波註欄，但更重要的，是為了隨之而來的龐大政治、經濟、軍事利益，未必願意臣服於德意志皇帝。許多人追求民族統一，但也有許多人固守地域意識。

施蒂默爾《德意志——一段尋找自我的國家歷史》就點出了這種矛盾：

「大多數人並不以德國人自居，仍然充滿地域自豪感和民族主義，稱自己為巴伐利亞人、普魯士人、巴登人、薩克森人……這些自我認同的隱含之意顯然是要把自己同泛泛意義上的德意志民族、俾斯麥和柏林區分開來。即使是俾斯麥以及他一手扶植的德意志皇帝，都更願意稱自己為普魯士人……而德意志聯邦制度就曾經是，也仍然是他們這種願望在憲法上的實在體現。」

所以文中的俾斯麥才會希望阿普把阿西當作弟弟，而非君主，其他各邦也是一樣。（本家之前出的小遊戲裡，就把薩克森稱作阿西的哥哥）

註10 Ludwig der Deutsche

關於神聖羅馬帝國與德意志王國，前一章番外的最後一個註釋已有敘述，這裡簡要說一下。

史家對德國的起源有數種說法，其中之一是東法蘭克王國。

西元843年「凡爾登條約」簽訂，法蘭克王國被分為東、西、中三國，中法蘭克王國後來被東、西兩國瓜分，西法蘭克王國在日後發展為法國，東法蘭克王國則被不少史家視為德意志史的開端。而它的第一任君王，就叫作Ludwig der Deutsche（德意志的路德維希）。


End file.
